


A Blue Getaway

by Razhiel_64



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razhiel_64/pseuds/Razhiel_64
Summary: Sometimes the big city and all it's commitments can get too much for Richard Castle. That's why he has a huge house in the Hamptons.Sometimes even Alexis gets overwhelmed and tags along. (Set sometime during Season 6 and after)
Relationships: Alexis Castle/Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 47
Kudos: 92





	1. A Blue Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen the tags. You know what this is. Don't like it? Move on. Leaving bad comments won't help either of us.
> 
> If this is what you're looking for? I hope you enjoy. Leave a kudos and a comment too, if you want. Also, this is my second properly posted fanfiction, so... if there's any spelling mistakes or something, let me know!
> 
> Cheers!

Walking through the spacious halls of his Hamptons home, Richard Castle let out a sigh full of tension and frustration. 

Yet another argument between Beckett and him had driven him to pack his bags and leave for a few days. She wasn't the only one who got to run away all the time. 

He didn't even remember what the argument was. Was it about some scene in his book? Was it about some case? He didn't know. He'd tuned it out. He was good at doing that. And he didn't care that he didn't remember. 

He walked into the living room, having fixed himself a drink. He just sat down on the expensive sofa he'd bought as an impulse buy. It was definitely serving him well. His writing was basically done, he only needed to edit the last half of the new draft. With his reading and edit speed, that would be done in about two days. And his deadline was about a month away anyway. For now he would just relax.

But his mind wandered to the argument anyway, not in the way one might think. No, the argument itself, he didn't care about. It was when the argument started. They were laying in bed discussing the past week. As things started to get more fun and heated, they started bantering back and forth. One wrong word here, one wrong word there and their heated bantering turned into a heated argument.

It was easy for that to happen between them, that's how it had always been. This time he was already tired, and frustrated because the night was heading to a very pleasurable ending when the argument began and it left him high and dry.

That's why he'd come out here. Maybe he could somehow vent some of that frustration. That's why he'd asked the maid to take the weekend off. He used the remote to access some of the videos already in the internal memory of the TV. Picked one out that caught his eye, shed the lower half of his clothes, picked up the lotion off of the coffee table in front of him and went to work...

* * *

The sun was setting and Castle didn't feel any less frustrated. He'd done the deed and then taken a nap too but that hadn't done anything.

He looked down at his phone and saw nothing from Beckett. Sometimes he shook his head at having to fall for such a stubborn person. He needed a good distraction. An idea came to his head. Maybe he'd warm up his temperature controlled swimming pool and a dip in that might help to loosen him up.

He walked up to his room, took off his clothes and put on a pair of swimming trunks while grabbing a towel. Then he walked downstairs and out towards his swimming pool.

He wasn't a best-selling mystery novelist for nothing. His observational skills rivalled Beckett's, at times even picking up things even she didn't notice.

The first thing he noticed was that the sliding screen to the backyard of his house was open. It was closed when he got here and the maid had already left long before he came.

The second thing he noticed were the pool lights were on. And that the backyard wasn't cool from the breeze from the sea, it was sort of alternating between warm and cold, meaning that the pool heaters were on. 

Third, there was a towel hanging off the back of a sun chair and that the pool water wasn't still. 

While he wasn't a cop, wandering into countless dangerous situations basically everyday had honed his senses equal to one. He backed up and hid to the side of the screen. Sliding his head out barely to peek at the person coming out from the pool, he grabbed a poker from the beside the fireplace and readied it in his hands but there was no need for it. 

He saw a head emerge from the surface of the water and saw it was Alexis. He put the poker back in it's place and was about to walk out but the sigh of relief he was about to let out got stuck in his throat as he saw her ascend up the ladder. Her vibrant red hair slicked back from the water, her gorgeous blue eyes twinkling in the low-light. But what shocked him the most was the dark red bikini she was wearing. It clung to her pale skin like it would hurt it if it let go. Her nipples poking out from under the bikini top making it a most tantalizing sight.

Her double strapped bottom cutting a saucy figure. The water dripping off of her skin in the low-light like diamonds glinting in white sand. Tracing their way from her neck to her gorgeous chest to her taut abs all the way down to her sexy camel-toe.

He was mesmerized before he was forcefully reminded by a cough that he was staring at his own daughter's body. He subtly shook his head and connected his eyes with Alexis's face. She was staring at him with a neutral face but there was something in her eyes he couldn't place.

"What are you doing, dad?" She asked.

Castle let out the breath he was holding, "S-shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Castle retorted.

Alexis tilted her head sexily, "I came out here because I was hoping for some R&R. It's been a hard few weeks at college. What about you?"

"Beckett and I had an argument. This one really just ticked me off. I've been a bit stressed out for the last few weeks and this just added onto that. So, I packed up a bag, told her I needed some space and came out here for the weekend." He explained.

"The Tyson case? Dad, that was a bit ago. Are you okay?" She said with concern in her voice.

Castle shook his head, "No, that's not it... Or maybe it is. Maybe it's just an amalgam of things. It doesn't matter, I just needed to get away. Speaking of, are you alright? Is everything okay at college?' His concern going immediately to her.

"Oh, yeah, no, it's no big deal. I just- the course load overwhelms me sometimes. Plus, as you know, Pi and I broke up a while ago. i hadn't had any time to get away and have time for myself, is all." She rubbed her neck. The movement drew his eyes back to her amazing chest, though he snapped his eyes back up to her face before she noticed.

"Well, you should've told me. We could've come up here together, you know? Besides, when did you get here? I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, I took the train, then walked here, it was a nice walk. I got here sometime in the afternoon. Strange that you didn't hear me come in. You must've been busy." She said that with the same strange glint in her eyes that he couldn't read.

Castle swallowed. The afternoon was when he was- no, he would've noticed it. Maybe she just went directly to her room. The TV's volume was at a bare whisper. And just like every man, even in an empty house, his senses went into hyperdrive so that he could react at even the slightest odd sound during his... session.

Telling himself he was being paranoid, he just put it out of his mind, "Well, I was wondering why the pool was on. Good to know you weren't some intruder taking a free dip in my pool. I had a fireplace poker ready."

Alexis laughed, "Yeah, lucky me." She looked down at his body, "So, you're out here to take a dip too, huh? Get rid of some of that stress? Well, jump in."

Castle stilled, he had a towel in his hands, and his hands were in front his crotch, covering up the partial he was sporting. He chuckled nervously, "You go in, I'll be there." 

Alexis nodded and then took a graceful dive back into the pool. She came back up and stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Jump in." 

Castle cursed the fact that the glow of the pool lights highlighted her breasts which were just floating at the surface of the water, her chest heaving from the dive made for a very erotic sight that turned his partial into a full mast.

Alexis luckily dipped back under the surface of the water. He took that chance to dive in to the other side of the pool.

Alexis and Castle both came back up.

"Finally." Alexis said. "Let's just enjoy the water and relax, shall we?" 

Castle sighed. He was relieved in more ways than one, "Yes, of course."

They swam around for a while, talking about this and that while Castle tried, and failed, to keep his eyes from straying towards Alexis's athletic body.

Soon, they were floating side by side at the shallow edge of the pool.

Alexis turned to him, "So, tell me. What's going that made you so stressed?"

Castle sighed, "Alexis, I just want to relax right now. Not get into something that will make me even more stressed."

"Weren't you the one who taught me the importance of talking? How it helps you? Come on. I'm your daughter. Who else will you talk to? Gran? Hah." She laughed as she put her hands on his shoulders and slowly started massaging them in a comforting manner.

To Castle it was far from that. In fact, as soon as she touched him, it sent electric shocks running through his entire body.

"Uh... I-I mean, it's as I said. You know? Just an amalgam of things. It's been sort of stressing at work lately and Beckett is as..." He sighed, "Stubborn as always. Plus, she's also a bit stressed herself with the wedding planning and stuff. Lately, I sort of feel like she's pulling away? Which she does sometimes. I try to help her but sometimes that escalates into an argument. Usually, it would be fine, I can track through all her bullshit but uh..." He trailed off, looking away from her.

Alexis brought her hands from his shoulders up to behind his neck and locked them, she tilted her head, "What?" She asked.

Castle chuckled, "Nothing." He was hardly about to tell his daughter about problems in his sex life.

"No, come on! What?" Alexis prompted.

"Alexis, it's inappropriate." 

She gained an exasperated look on her face, "Oh, come on, dad! I'm hardly a child. I'm almost 20 now."

"No, it's not that. It's just not something you talk about with your daughter, ok?" He tried to convince her.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me?" She asked with those big blue doe eyes of hers.

Who was he kidding? He could never resist those eyes.

He dropped his head and sighed, looking up again, he spoke, "Beckett and I haven't been... uh... you know?"

"What?"

"Ugh, we just haven't been connecting... that way, you know?" He said.

"Connecting how?" She prompted again.

Getting frustrated, he just blurted it out, "Sex! We haven't been having sex!"

Looking at her, he saw her staring at him with wide eyes.

"We just... haven't had the time or been in the mind space to actually do it. You know? It's been a bit of a dry spell. So, I've been a bit frustrated lately. And we were about to get to it last night but then the wrong words were said, and they ignited an argument and it just left me pent up and frustrated." He finally let it out to her. His daughter.

"Well, that makes sense. I get it. It must be hard. _Oops._ No pun intended." She snickered.

Castle was staring at her with a weird look on his face. Since when was his daughter making sex jokes? 

"So, the problem is recent?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, usually our sex is amazing. No complaints. We go all night long most nights even." He said.

Alexis started chuckling.

"What?" He questioned, staring at her...

"All night long? Really dad?" She laughed.

"What? That's not funny! We do go all night long. You just haven't been home, so you can't hear us. Most nights I have to forcibly keep her quiet so that mother doesn't hear."

"Ok, I get it." She said, mirth still in her eyes.

"You think I can't go all night long? Huh? You calling your father old?" He taunted. Castle couldn't believe the turn this conversation had taken.

"I never said old, it's just that, isn't it a cliche? Isn't it something people just say to brag that isn't actually true?" She challenged.

"Well, I can! You just didn't know it." He retorted back.

She still had a mischievous smile on her face. 

Castle, wanting to draw attention away from this weird turn of the conversation, decided to give her a light push, "Look at you, making fun of your dear father."

She pushed back playfully, "I am not!" She laughed.

"Of course you are. You have no sympathy for my plight!" He teased, pushing her again, her breasts jiggling with the movement.

Soon, they were pushing each other around in the water. Having fun and laughing. He felt light-hearted. But that all stopped when he gave her a particularly hard push and she slipped into the water. Meaning to help her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out. She came out facing him. Her chest heaving and wet wasn't the thing that drew his eyes to them. It was the fact that her top's loose knot had unraveled in the water and the top had slipped off when she came out. 

They both stared down at her uncovered tits for a few seconds before they looked at each other and jumped back. Castle looking in any direction that was not her tits, trying not to imagine how round and perfect her tits were and how suckable her pert little nipples looked. Alexis went to put her top back on.

Soon after she was done, she waded back to Castle. She put her hand on his back, "Dad, it's alright. It was just a mistake." But he wouldn't turn around. Seeing her father was blushing and had an ashamed look on his face, she swam to face him and put her hands on his head before he could turn away, "Dad, it's alright, ok? No big deal. Look at me." She told him.

But he wouldn't. So she did what she always did when she wanted to comfort her father, she hugged him.

Which was exactly what he didn't want. Not because he was ashamed or whatever, but because he was sporting the hardest hard-on he'd had in ages. And he knew the moment Alexis hugged him she felt it. Because he saw her eyes go wide and look down at his crotch.

He waded away as quickly as he could before she walked away in disgust. He knew he was playing a dangerous game and he should've been more careful and now he might've jeopardized his relationship with his daughter.

Expecting to see her get out of the pool and walk away, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hands encircle his waist again.

Turning around, "Wha-" He got out before she put a finger on his lips.

"Shh. It's ok. Don't be ashamed. I-I lied. I... uhh, I saw you this afternoon. Watching porn. Masturbating. I was..." He saw her gulp, "I was turned on by it. Seeing you stroking your hard cock." 

Castle's eyes widened at the way his daughter was talking. His cock swelling even more at her words.

"I couldn't stop watching you. It excited me. I was already out here and we were alone, so I came up with a plan," She said as her hand descended to his cloth covered crotch, "I would wear my sexiest red bikini and I would _help you out."_ She said the last three words in a sultry whisper while gripping and rubbing his cock over the clothes.

He didn't know his daughter could be so fucking naughty.

His breath became shallow as he saw his daughter's hooded eyes closing in. Closing his own eyes, he dipped his head and claimed her lips. The crackling of energy and taboo between them intensified a thousand-fold.

Hearing Alexis moan turned him on even more. Slowly, he slid his own hand form her neck, down to her bikini top. He slowly undid the knots and it came off again, showing off her glorious tits. Gripping them tightly, he played with them. Pinching and rolling her perky nipples in his hand, he drew another hard moan from her. He continued kissing her sweet lips. His mouth exploring hers with his tongue.

Then he slid his hand down her body to her abdomen, then underwater he slid it down to her ass and gripped it hard before he brought his hand forward and his hands dipped in to her bikini bottom. Feeling her pussy for the first time. He massaged it and rubbed his fingers all over her folds, slowly teasing her clit.

Alexis broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest as she groaned out, "Fuck. Finger me." Her hand still continuing the ministrations on his cock, but this time gripping it inside the cloth barrier of his shorts. His meaty cock coming into skin to skin contact with her small hand.

Sliding his thick fingers into her tiny pussy, he drew a long moan from her and swallowed them with another kiss. Increasing his pace of finger fucking her with one hand and teasing her breast with his other hand. He brought her closer to climax. And she did the same for him with her movements on his cock. 

Breaking the kiss, "Fuck, daddy. Finger me. Make me cum. Make me cum all over your hand." She panted hard.

Increasing his pace and now both of them vigorously rubbing the other out. He lowered his head and kissed her neck.

"Daddy!" She moaned as he felt her clench on his fingers, the orgasm hitting her deep. Hearing her hot teasing whispers in his ear, he was brought to his own climax.

As he drained himself into the pool, the cooldown started and he was brought to his senses.

Leaning back against the pool wall, with Alexis leaning forward against his broad chest. Both of them panted and gulped as they enjoyed the afterglow of their respective orgasms. 

Castle then tipped up her chin with his fingers that were just moments ago deep inside her walls. Looking her in the eyes, he saw an intense desire burning in her eyes, the same desire that he knew must be showing in his own eyes. 

"Come on, daddy." She said sultrily as she dragged him by gripping his cock and walking him to the pool ladder.

She climbed the ladder with one hand. Castle's eyes on her tight pale ass as she ascended the ladder. He reached out and gave it a hard spank to which Alexis gasped and looked back at him with hooded eyes and smirked. 

They walked back into the living room, not caring about getting things wet. Alexis brought him up to the couch and the pushed him down on it. The same couch he was sitting on when he was masturbating earlier that afternoon. 

Alexis slowly turned around in a languid manner and then bent over while hooking her thumbs into the double straps of her bikini bottom and brought it down a tiny bit, teasing Castle. Looking back at him while bent over, she smirked at him as if challenging him.

Castle was frustrated, horny and not in the mood for teasing so he gripped the fabric and tore it open, throwing it somewhere in the room, his eyes only caring about admiring Alexis's wet pussy.

"That was my favourite bikini!" She whined. 

"I'll buy you ten new ones." He growled then he slapped his hand against her ass again, the skin reddened in response, then he pulled her close roughly and put his mouth on her cunt.

Sliding his tongue up and down her folds, then kissing the inside of her thighs, he teased her slowly. 

Alexis was standing straight up and her knees weakened at his ministrations so she leaned back and grabbed onto his hair for support, "Ungh, fuck, daddy!"

His throat rumbling deep as he once again her use that word in such a dirty and taboo manner, he grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide and pushed his tongue as deep inside her needy cunt as he could. He made all sorts of movements with his tongue that brought women to the edge, begging for release but not getting it. And Alexis was no different.

"Oh! Daddy, yes! Push that tongue into me. Make me cum, _make your little girl cum!_ " She nearly shrieked in pleasure.

Pushing two fingers inside her alongside his tongue and rubbing her clit with the third he accelerated his movements and soon he felt her clench and shudder _hard_.

Her knees became mush and she barely kept standing, Castle offered her no support as he kept up with his fun. Her eyes rolled up into her skull and she let out a long, loud moan, _"FUCK!"_

After a while he stopped and she basically fell back into his arms, her mind still drenched in bliss.

"Had enough?" He asked in a rough voice.

Alexis just let out a moan.

"No. You've had enough when _I_ say you've had enough!" He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

He slid her to his side and then took off his shorts. His hard cock standing at attention. 

Sitting back down, he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to him. He didn't know why he was being so rough but apparently Alexis liked it.

Turning her around so she faced him, he grabbed her by the throat and brought her face to him for a rough kiss, "You will ride my cock like the whore you are." He hissed.

Alexis looked deep into her eyes and bit her lip as she straddled him on the couch. He positioned his cock at her entrance and the grabbed her hips and brought her down. Her wet cunt sliding over his cock like a sleeve. Slowly, inch by inch it fit into her.

Soon, it was all into her and the initiation was done. Now, it was time to go hard. He raised her up and slammed her down hard, his cock hitting her inner walls as they clenched around him. He did it again and soon set a rhythm for her that she obediently followed like a good little girl.

Her perky tits bounced as she rode his cock and Castle could not resist putting her mouth on one as his hands gripped her ass cheeks and started slamming her down harder. Her moans, he was sure, must be echoing throughout the house by now and maybe even outside it. Thankfully his house was sound-proofed to a certain extent and was in a secluded with no homes around for a distance.

Alexis grabbed his hair and pulled on it as she continued riding, "Yes. Yes. Yes, god yes. Fuck, daddy! Fuck me. Ram your cock in to me. Fuck your little girl. Shove your cock into your daughter, into your whore."

Castle stilled her with his hands on her hips, drawing a confused look from her. But that changed into a look of pleasure as he used his own hips to start ramming into her at a high speed.

Grabbing her by the throat again, he pulled her to him, nose to nose and stared right into her eyes as he pumped his cock into her, 'You like that? You still think I'm an old man, huh? Look at you, you filthy slut, riding my cock so wantonly. I'll show you old man." He growled as he grabbed her ass with his spare hand and made her grind her pussy on him.

"Oh fuck, yes! Daddy! Oh god, you're fucking me so good. It feels so good. I'm about to cum, daddy!" She babbled, the chocking sensation revving her up like she never had been before, her pussy already clenching around his cock, "Fuck, daddy! Fuck me! Make me cum! Make me cum!" 

Castle was getting close too, and he told her, "Oh, baby. I'm about to cum."

"Yes! Cum in me, daddy. Fill me with it. Fill me with your cum. Do it inside me, daddy! Cum inside your little girl! I'm your whore, your cumslut!" She begged.

Hearing those words spurred Castle on and he brought his hand down to her pussy and started rubbing her clit again.

Soon Alexis was clenching around him again like a vice, " _Daddy!"_ She screamed as she came all over his cock, Castle came to his own climax as he buried his cock within her and spilled his seed inside her walls.

Both were panting like they had just run a marathon but a look into each other's eyes and they knew they were far from done.

Alexis got off and saw that his cock was still hard. She was definitely wrong to call him an old man. She had never been so glad to be wrong. She grabbed his shaft and put her mouth on it, sucking and licking his cock from the tip to the base, before she shoved it into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

She slobbered all over his cock, a string of spit stretching from her mouth to his cock whenever she pulled away to breathe. She licked and sucked it sideways, licked the underside and the took him into her mouth again and this time after a few bobs, she shoved him down as far as she could into her throat, she touched the base of his dick then brought her head back to breathe.

Castle couldn't handle the erotic sight and gripped her roughly by her hair and pulled her mouth over his cock, fucking her throat roughly, his cock touching the back of her throat again and again as she made choking sounds that no decent human ears should ever hear.

He pulled her up after a few minutes and pushed her hard into the couch and got on top. Leaning down, he took her mouth again and kissed her hard. Using his hands, he spread her legs and broke the kiss to go down to her wet cunt and licked it a few times, before he stood again and gripped his cock. He rubbed the head against her pussy lips as he drew moans from her.

"Put it in me already! Fuck me!" She begged.

Castle stilled and raised his eyebrows, "What was that?"

Alexis put on her sexiest voice, "Fuck me, daddy, please!"

Castle rammed into her again, hard. This time setting a strong pace from the get go as he rammed pussy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, you're so deep. Oh god, fuck me, fuck! Yes, daddy! Fuck your slut! Give it to me! Harder!" She babbled out.

Castle increased his pace further and he reached depths inside her that none of Alexis's boyfriend's ever had or ever would.

He put his hand out and slapped her face before he grabbed onto her throat again, choking her. It served to make her clench around him again

" _YES! YES! F-FUCK!"_ She barely choked out. 

After a minute he slowed down and took his hand off her throat to grab the underside of both her thighs and pushed the both all the back to as far down as they would go to her chest and picked up pace again. Pumping into her with a renewed vigor.

Soon, he could feel the familiar sensation of his climax coming up, "I'm cumming!" He panted.

"Yes! Give it to me, again. Cum in me. Give it to me! Cum in in your daughter's pussy. Fill her with your cream!" She breathed out, as she felt her own climax come up, "Give it to me! Cum in me, let's cum together, daddy! I'm cumming too. Go harder, cum in me as I come all over your cock! Do it!"

Finally, Castle grunted hard as he filled her up again with his cum. After a few jerks and strokes, she reached her own orgasm, all over his cock.

After they were done, Castle flopped down to her side as she lowered her legs. They both looked around, looking at the mess they had made over the living room and over each other.

A little while later Alexis stood up and went for the towel sitting on the other sofa, but Castle stopped her with, "What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes roaming all over her naked, sweaty, cum-covered body.

Alexis looked back at him in confusion, "Cleaning up?"

Castle shook his head as he stood up, "Oh no!" He grabbed her by her waist and picked her up into his arms, putting his re-hardening cock back into her tight cunt, "We're not done. I told you I could go all night! I'm gonna prove it to you!"

Alexis simply moaned and put her head onto his shoulder as she felt his cock slap into her as Castle started to ascend the stairs up to his bedroom. Tonight was gonna be even more amazing.

* * *

On Monday morning Castle walked back into his loft with Alexis right beside him.

Beckett was sitting on the couch when she looked up at him and a look of relief came over her and she came up to him and hugged him, "Oh, you're back!" She pulled away, "I'm sorry, Castle. It was a stupid fight and I was being stubborn. We were both frustrated and dealing with stuff. We should've never argued like that. Are you still mad?" She asked, worry shining in her eyes.

Castle simply smiled, "Come on, Kate. It's fine. I think we both needed a few days away from each other to figure things out. It's alright."

Kate smiled in relief, "Oh, good," Then she noticed Alexis standing beside Castle, "Hey, Alexis! How have you been? How come you're with your dad? I thought you'd be at college?" She exclaimed as she gave a short hug to Alexis too.

"Oh, I just needed a break. So, I headed up to the house. I found dad there and we both relaxed together!" She grinned. Alexis's eyes caught Castle, a double meaning shining in them that no one would ever know.

"Oh, good. I'm glad someone was there to take care of him." Beckett clasped her hands together.

"Yeah, take care of him." Alexis agreed. If taking care of him meant fucking him in all areas of the house all throughout the weekend, and this morning almost caught by the maid, "Well, I'll settle down into my room. I'll leave you guys to talk." She said with a smile.

Beckett went back to Castle and hugged him. Castle hugged her back as he watched Alexis's ass as she climbed the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned back, bit her lip and winked at him. Castle winked back.


	2. Pre-Wedding Jizzers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here it is. The surprisingly much requested 2nd chapter. I know I took too long but I got busy. I had actually written this chapter almost to completion like a week ago but I wasn't satisfied with that draft so I rewrote it, oddly enough on my phone. I just got into it and this came of it. I'm still not completely satisfied with it but that's probably just me and my meticulousness. I promised you a 2nd chapter, so here it is.
> 
> As for those who might ask for a 3rd chapter; no promises. I wrote a 2nd because I wanted to and because I told you guys I would. I don't know about a 3rd. I might write it or I might not. I really wouldn't have any expectations if I were you.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that. Here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy.

Johanna Beckett’s case was solved and Kate was free. Which meant that wedding preparations were in full swing. 

Castle knew that Kate Beckett deep down was just like all the other women out there that dreamed of having a fairytale wedding. But seeing it for himself was a bit shocking and yet quite endearing. 

Though it wasn’t particularly endearing right now as Beckett was talking his ear off. She herself was rather stressed and in Bridezilla mode, as every woman gets before her wedding. There wasn’t any particular problem per se, it was just that… Beckett, who usually had a tendency to look at things rationally and logically, was unnecessarily freaking herself out about the wedding and how things could go wrong. 

Castle himself had been through this twice before with Meredith and Gina. He knew this wasn’t something he could just solve or whatever. He just needed to let Beckett’s mind run its course until she eventually tired herself out enough to look at things the way she usually does.

Having been through this twice before also meant that Castle had developed a certain ability to tune out the babbling and the freak outs. Still… this was Beckett, she had this way of getting to him that even his tune-out ability couldn’t exactly deal with. 

He would be developing a headache right about now but thankfully his tune-out ability was helped by Alexis, his naughty, slutty little daughter, who was under his desk right now, sucking on his cock, as quietly as she could.

Beckett was thankfully too involved in her own little world at the moment to notice anything off about him. Not that there was much to notice. His desk was big and yet fully covered and paned. Two people could hide under that thing if they wanted to, which was more than enough space for Alexis to do her stuff.

Castle was nodding along with Beckett. Keeping his left hand under his chin, he slid his right hand under the desk and put it on Alexis’s head.

Feeling her mouth bobbing on his cock, he decided to have some fun with his daughter. He gripped her head and pushed it down. He could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat, as she gagged on it as quietly as she could. 

He let her head go and she came off his cock with force, which made her hit her head on the underside of his table with a loud _thud_. 

He looked down and Alexis was looking up at him with wide eyes, her face covered in cum and spit. She looked so fucking hot. 

Thankfully, Beckett didn’t seem to notice anything, which made Alexis get back to her _‘duty’_ after a few seconds. 

Moving his hand from her head, he slid it down to her t-shirt covered tits and slid his hand into her shirt. Slowly rolling and teasing her sensitive nipples, Castle drew a couple small moans from her which she tried to suppress by choking down on his cock further, which shot tingles of pleasure up his own spine. 

Soon, he knew he was about close to cumming and tapped Alexis’s head to let her know. Apparently she understood because she increased her pace and changed her technique. Rubbing his balls with his hand, and licking with her tongue and squeezing his cock with her hand, she gave him a blowjob which rivalled the best blowjobs he’d ever had. 

His pleasure heightened with the taboo of getting a blowjob from his daughter, while his wife-to-be was in the room unaware made it all that much hotter. Castle once again forced her head down as he subtly moved his hips to put his cock deeper into her throat. 

A few strokes here, some licks here and soon his eyes fluttered with the pleasure of an orgasm as he emptied his hot, sticky load down his daughter’s throat. 

Alexis made some choking noises as she slurped and swallowed all he gave her. Soon, she pulled her head off his cock and took a few deep breaths. His cum and her spit dripping down her face in a saucy mixture. 

Beckett grunted and Castle’s head snapped up.

Beckett made a face and Castle’s cooling heartbeat shot up again until Beckett got up and said, “I’ll be right back, I forgot the designs I wanted to consult the decorator about in the other room.” And walked out.

Castle breathed a sigh of relief and made sure that Beckett was well and truly out of sight before he moved his chair back and let Alexis come up for air.

“That was hot.” Castle said, smirking at his daughter’s face which was ruined with cum. He pulled a few tissues, taking a few for himself and handing some to Alexis, and started wiping down his dick.

“That was really fucking close!” Alexis hissed, wiping her face. 

“Oh come on, she didn’t notice. She’s in her own little freakout world right now. Don’t worry.” He bunched up the tissues and threw them into the bin beside his desk. Then he zipped his pants up and stood up.

“Yeah, well, she could’ve.” grumbled Alexis, pulling on her flimsy white t-shirt, which made her tits move in a way Castle really appreciated.

Castle walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him roughly, “Oh please. Don’t pretend that you didn’t like it. That it wasn’t turning you on; sucking my cock while my wife-to-be was just sitting a few feet away, completely oblivious. That we could’ve been caught any moment with you slobbering all over me. My cum dripping down your mouth.”

Alexis’s eyes became hooded as she let out a quiet little groan, “It did turn me on… That’s the problem.”

Castle smirked again, “Oh, is that it? Is my slutty little daughter turned on right now? Is she frustrated?” He whispered throatily as he moved his hand down from her throat to her jeans covered crotch. His hand slowly rubbing and grinding circles over her clothed pussy. Before he grabbed her, hard.

Alexis let out a strong moan, “Yes, daddy… I need you. I need your cock inside me.”

Castle breathed and moved back, “Well, I guess you’re gonna have to wait.”

Alexis’s eyes snapped open at the loss of contact and saw him standing a few feet away from her. She looked confused as to why he stopped things from getting heated and relieving her frustration. 

But then she heard a voice from behind her, “Alexis! What are you doing here?” Ah, that was why. She hid the tissues behind her back quickly. Still, she didn’t appreciate her daddy teasing her like that, she’d have to get back at him somehow.

Spinning in her place, she faced Beckett who was holding magazines and files in her hand. The designs she had mentioned.

“Oh, just came to have a talk with dad.” She smiled in a friendly manner. 

Beckett looked confused at Alexis’s sudden appearance but then she looked at the files in her own hands and shook it away. She had more important things to worry about than wondering why a daughter was talking to her father.

“I should be leaving now. Stuff to do.” Alexis said amiably.

“You can... stay if you want.” Beckett said, trying not to make Alexis feel left out.

“Oh no. I appreciate the offer but I have some studying to do.” Alexis smiled, then looked at her father who raised his eyebrow as he understood her hidden meaning.

“Oh ok. Good luck with that.” She said before she looked at Alexis again, “What’s that on your face? That white stuff?”

Alexis’s eyes widened before she rubbed it off her face, “Oh, just some milk, I had cereal just now.”

Kate stared at Alexis, wondering who had cereal at such a time before chalking it up to the weirdness of the Castle family, “Right.”

Kate then turned to Castle, “Castle, look at these designs and tell me which one you like best, I think I want to change the arrangement at the wedding.”

Castle looked at Kate and then looked at Alexis who was moving towards the door, “Yeah, just give me a sec.”

Kate nodded and sat down, immediately engrossed in the files and magazines. 

Castle moved towards Alexis who was already out the door and slid his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her roughly to him. He knew Kate might see but he didn’t care right now.

He put his right hand on Aleixs’s crotch again and squeezed, “I know what you’re thinking you’re gonna do when you go up to your room. But I’m telling you that you won’t!”

Alexis raised an eyebrow at the challenge, “I won’t?” Then sighed shakily as Castle started rubbing and grinding his hand again.

Castle growled, “No, you will not. You will wait like a good little girl, until I decide to give you some relief. Are we clear?”

Alexis clamped her mouth together to suppress a moan.

“Are. We. Clear?” He emphasised his order by dipping his hand down inside her jeans for a few seconds as he teased her with direct contact.

“Yes.” She gasped.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.” She half-moaned.

“Good girl. And trust me… I will know if you’ve played with yourself.” He whispered as he brought her near the brink and pulled his hand out.

Alexis breathed deeply, seeing stars, as she saw him suck on his fingers that he was rubbing her pussy just now. Then she nodded and started walking upstairs again. Only to stumble as she felt her father’s hand lightly slap her ass.

She turned slightly and saw him already walking back to his study. Gripping the railing, she sighed, it was going to be a long and frustrating while. Then she smiled.

* * *

It was the next day and Alexis had come up with a plan to get back at her dad for teasing her and keeping her so frustrated. 

She bent down and pulled the daisy dukes up her creamy legs. Then put on the tight-fitting white t-shirt that was two sizes too small for her, it covered her torso just barely. Then she put on a loose fitting, shawl-like, knee-length sweater over her body. 

She touched up then looked at herself in the mirror again. She was definitely ready to go.

Alexis descended the stairs and saw her father sitting in his study again. Writing. 

Walking in, she closed the door of the study behind her and locked it. He didn’t notice.

She knew this about her dad. When he got engrossed into his writing, it was nigh-impossible to bring him out of that trance. There could be a nuke headed towards New York and he’d care more about the scene he was writing. He didn’t care about anything… Well… not anything. He cared about her, his daughter. She had brought him out of that trance before. She could do it again.

She glided around him, brushing her hands around his broad shoulders. Then she leaned over his shoulder, brushing a light kiss against his neck. He didn’t budge but she saw goosebumps pop up on his forearm and neck.

Alexis kept her hands roaming around his body, slowly, sensually. She really didn’t appreciate his body enough. Sliding her hand from his torso to his hips, she kissed him again, this time behind the ear. 

She knew he was getting there, she just needed a trigger. So she slid the shawl draped around her shoulders and dropped it onto the ground, bringing her skimpy outfit into full-view. 

Pressing her tits into his back, she brought her mouth closer to his ear, “I know you want to pretend like you don’t notice me. Like you’re not hard as a rock right now,” She whispered, her mouth pressed up against his ear, she palmed his crotch with her hand, “But how long will you last, I wonder? How long before you’re sucking on my tits?”

Then she pulled back abruptly and saw him twitch, she smirked.

She sat on his desk, right beside his laptop and started rubbing her own crotch covered by the shorts, “How long will it take? For you to break? For you to just give in and fuck me?” She kept her voice low, and then let out a breathy moan.

Her eyes snapped up to his face and saw a glimpse of his gaze snap back to his laptop. So he was looking then? Wonderful.

Hopping off the desk, she walked to the front of it, her hips swaying lightly. Putting her arms on the desk, she bent forward, “Not long, I think." She put her left leg on the table and leaned forward squeezing her tits together through her top, "Don't you want me, daddy?" She whispered.

He didn't budge. She felt a twinge of frustration. "Your little slut is waiting, daddy. All wet for you." She climbed up on the table and sat with her legs crossed under her. Then she undid the zipper of her shorts and slid her hand into the shorts, down to her pussy and started rubbing it, "Oh god, daddy. I'm so wet." She started twitching and making small movements as her fingers brought her to a crescendo.

A few more seconds and she would've orgasmed but before that could happen, she heard the tapping keys stop and felt his hand grasp hers firmly and stop her movement. She looked up and saw his eyes boring a hole into her. Her breath hitched. 

He let go of her hand and let his own move from her stomach drawing a path down to her wet cunt, leaving a trail of warmth that shot pleasure through her entire body bringing her close to the edge. 

He moved his fingers in languid strokes, teasing her and making her cry out silently. She saw him stand up and loom over her. "Daddy?" 

He leaned down and claimed her lips. Moving his unoccupied hand up her chest and under her tiny top, he grazed his nails around her tits.

Alexis was reaching a hard peak, her body braced herself, "Yes… Fuck yes!" She breathed as he let go of her lips.

But before she could experience euphoria, she felt the stimulating sensation leave her, making her feel empty. She opened her eyes to see what was happening and saw him back on his laptop, tapping away at the keys, his fingers shining, coated in her juices.

A hard sigh escaped her and she felt confused. Then she realized it. He was teasing her back. He let her think she had him before regaining control.

She huffed and got up. Beginning her trek back out to the living room.

But before she could reach the door of the room, she felt his arms wrap around her waist feeling his hard length clearly pushing against her ass. She let out a breath of pleasure. 

He peppered the milky skin of her neck with his kisses. Light and breathy kisses. He slid her shorts down her legs and kneeled down behind her and she felt his mouth on her quim. She almost fell forward at the sensation, her palms lightly slapping against the door. He really knew how to eat her out to make her legs into jelly.

This time she really didn't need any time to reach the peak of her orgasm. But again, just as she was about to hit the sweet spot, she felt empty as the sensation left.

This time Alexis let out a loud moan of frustration. _"Why… did you stop?!"_

There was silence for a moment before she felt his hand snake around her torso and up to her neck.

He squeezed.

"I think…" He growled in her ear, making her the hair on her neck stand up, "You seem to be under the delusion that it's you who is under control here."

He squeezed harder. She gasped at the choking that made her somehow even more wet. He brought his hand up to her chest, under her top and pinched at her nipple. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Let me rid you of that delusion, right now." And then her eyes widened and she let out a choking gasp. He'd slapped her ass. And not lightly either, it was the hardest slap she'd ever felt. She was sure her ass would be almost glowing red right now. Her eyes watered.

Then he suddenly let go and spun her around and slammed her back against the door. His hand back on her throat.

She gulped. 

"I will bring you to the edge and I will pull back at the very last moment. And should you try to take care of your… _predicament_ yourself, you will be punished." Castle said, his eyes burning.

She tried to speak but couldn't. His choke on her, while not suffocating, was enough to deter her from speaking.

She saw him take his dick out and rub it in his hand for a few strokes before he leaned forward and she felt his cock rub her folds. She was so aroused that her breathing deepened immediately. 

He used his free hand to force her legs together to sandwich his cock. He increased his thrusts but not enough to make her orgasm, just enough to make her teeter on the edge.

"Oh god, please. Let me cum." She whined as her pussy coated his dick with her dripping juices.

That made Castle pull back and she whimpered at the loss of sensation. She couldn't resist, she brought her own hand down to her pussy and started rubbing.

She only moved her hand for a second before she felt his hand leave her neck and just as she was about to wonder where it was going, she felt a slap… right across her face. 

She stared at him in shock, all movement halted. "Daddy?"

He smirked, "Do that," He nodded down, "again and you will get that." He nodded at her face.

Alexis felt defiant… and horny, definitely horny. That slap stirred something.

She moved her hand down again and rubbed at her clit. Only a split second later she felt his hand slap her on her face.

She grunted and her hand stilled but the pain also brought a perverse pleasure and she started moving her hand again. 

Another slap.

She kept her hand moving.

Another slap.

Still moving.

Another slap.

She finally stopped, gasping for air. 

"Let me cum!" She whined. Her face hummed with a sharp pain.

Castle simply raised an eyebrow. He moved closer to her until they were just centimeters apart, both feeling their heavy breaths on the other. "You're not the boss of me, darling. If you want to cum… do better."

Alexis's chest heaved, "Please, daddy, let me cum." She said.

"No." 

Her brows furrowed, " _Please, daddy! Let me cum!"_ She demanded.

"No."

Her body was thrumming with frustration, desire and a phantom pleasure she hoped to experience. "Oh god, daddy please, make me cum! Make your whore cum. I want to feel your dick in me, please, daddy. I need you in me. I'm sorry for teasing you. I just need you so bad. Please, daddy. I want you, I need you." She whined, all her neediness showing in her words. Her milky skin was red all over. She could feel the fading pain from all his slaps. She loved it. 

His eyes darkened and he brought his hand up to her top and ripped it off in one go. He kicked her shorts to the side.

Then he kissed her, hard. Castle put his hand on her ass and pulled her body to him. His hard dick pushing against Alexis's crotch. Then he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and held her high.

Taking one hand, he positioned his shaft at her entrance and loosened his grip on her letting her slide down his cock, sheathing himself inside her.

Alexis gasped and then felt her back against the door again. He started slow savouring the feel of her tight walls but when Alexis started mewling, he increased his pace.

Alexis used her own body to match his thrusts, jumping up and down, letting him shove his cock deep inside her. 

"Yes! Fuck yes, daddy. Keep going. Oh god, you feel so good." She let out through gritted teeth.

And soon enough, in a few thrusts she orgasmed, her pussy spasming on his dick. Her climax crashed down onto her like a wave, "Yes, oh yes. Fucking hell, yes!"

Castle slowed his thrusts and let her come back down from her high. He put her down, his shaft sliding out of her with an audible sound. She immediately kneeled down in front of him and put his cock in her mouth. 

Slurping and licking, she swallowed his precum mixed with all her own juices. Her hand servicing the base as she gave him a filthy suck. She pulled her mouth away to breathe and a string of spit stretched between them that she slurped as she put her mouth back on him. 

Her hand fondled his balls, pitching and rolling and she drew a quiet moan from him that spurned her on further. 

"I'm cumming, Alexis." He grunted. This time she had no trouble taking him all the way down her throat and she felt his cock twitch and felt her mouth fill with his sticky cum.

The amount of it almost choked her but she managed to swallow all of it.

She pulled back and gulped for air, her face was a red, sticky mess.

He made her stand and turned her around, she leaned forward and felt a light slap on her ass, "Yes, daddy. Put it in me." She demanded.

Castle positioned his cock and was about to slide home when they both heard the door unlock.

"Castle?" He heard Beckett's voice and the both froze. Nobody was supposed to come home at this time. 

Before he could think, he answered back, "Yeah?" 

Alexis looked back at him with shock.

"Oh good, you're here! I wanted to get an opinion on some things for the wedding." Beckett walked towards his study.

The walls surrounding the study door weren't exactly walls, they were bookshelves, one could easily see through them and inside if they wanted.

Castle peeked through the side of the door and outside, "Stop!" He said.

Beckett halted, a confused look on her face, "Why?"

"I'm, uhh, busy." She was still standing at least ten feet clear of the door. Good.

"Oh come on, you aren't writing otherwise you'd be in your trance. It can't be that important? I only need to ask you a few things!" She started to move forward.

Alexis who had leaned down and picked up her ripped top to clean her face, also peeked out, "Stop!"

Beckett halted again, "Alexis? What are you doing in there?" Alexis counted herself lucky Beckett couldn't see below her neck.

"We're uhh, playing a game!" She blurted out. Castle fixed a stare on her that said, _'Really? That's the best you could come up with?'_

Alexis ignored him.

"Really Alexis? Games? I thought you had at least matured past that age even if Castle didn't."

"Uhh, it's not that kind of game! It's an adult game! I mean… a game adults can play!" She was blabbering.

Beckett stared at her weirdly, "Right, well, I'm sure whatever game you're playing is riveting and all but I need to talk to your father. We really need to finalize these preparations today."

Alexis was about to reply but before she could get a word out, she felt Castle's cock slide into her. She couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a slight moan at the sudden intrusion. She glanced back and glared at him but he just smirked at her, and she felt herself getting wetter at this situation they were in.

"Alexis, you alright?" Beckett asked. Bless her heart, she was totally oblivious.

"Yeah, Kate, I'm fine. Listen, just give us like 20 minutes, we'll be done soon." She said and bit her lip to stop any more moans from escaping as her daddy fucked her right in front of his wife-to-be.

"Alexis, come on. Can't you continue this game later? This is important stuff, if we don't put the deposit in now, it might get reserved and- ok, that's it, what's going on in there?"

Castle peeked out the side, "We're fine, honey. Don't worry. I'll be out in a little bit and then we'll decide on whatever you want." He could feel his own pleasure building as he slowly slid his cock in and out of Alexis's wet pussy.

"Castle!" She complained.

"I promise, Kate. Just 15 more minutes!" Alexis let out a very light groan as he teased her clit but thankfully it didn't reach Beckett's ears.

"Ok, fine! You Castles and your goddamn games. I'm gonna go freshen up, and if any of these things get reserved, don't complain to me about it." Then she walked away grumbling.

She ascended the stairs and before she was about to walk to the bathroom, she heard a moan and looked back at the study. She stared for a couple seconds before shrugging and walking away.

As Beckett left, Castle went back to pounding his daughter's tight little pussy.

He pulled her torso to him, her back fitting tightly against his chest and he gripped the front of her thighs as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

With one hand he then cupped her left tit and with his right, he started teasing her folds.

"You liked that, huh? Couldn't stop your moaning even when my fiance was standing ten feet away?"

"Yes, daddy."

"What?"

"Yes, daddy. I fucking loved it," She leaned her head back against his shoulder, "I loved how you fucked your daughter's pussy with your wife-to-be standing right there. No shame huh? What would Beckett think if she found us like that? Me riding your hard cock as you play with my pussy and my tits."

"You think she'd be disgusted? Or would she like it? I wonder what she'd feel as she saw me fucking you. Maybe she'd like it. The humiliation, the shame. Maybe she'd get on her knees and lick you and eat you out while my cock was sliding in and out of you." He whispered.

"Hnng, yes daddy. Fuck me. Slam my pussy. Make me cum all over your dick." Alexis was grinding her ass on his crotch.

He stopped and picked her up. He then brought her over to his desk and sat her on the edge, then rammed home.

Setting a hard and fast pace, he grabbed her neck and pulled her to him and kissed her. 

"Mmmhmmm," He broke the kiss, "Yes, yes, yes! Give it to me. Fuck me. Oh, god, shove it in me. Yes. Give it to me like you've never given it to Beckett. Harder! Harder!" Castle was ramming in and out of her tight wet snatch like a jackhammer.

Alexis laid on the desk, "Yeah, daddy. Fuck me. Harder!"

She was making noise. Too much noise. So he put his hand on her neck again and applied pressure bringing her the sound of her moans down.

Her tits were bouncing and Castle was thankful that there wasn't currently anything on his desk other than his laptop. 

He leaned forward, bringing her legs up with him as she locked them behind his ass.

"Shut the fuck up, you slut. You want Beckett to find out? You want her to know what a whore you are? What a slut you are getting fucked by your father's cock?" Castle growled.

She nodded, "Yes, daddy. I want her to know. I want her to know that you're mine. Always. I want her to see me pleasing you like she never could." She gasped out. He slapped her tits and increased his movement.

He was getting close and he knew it, "I'm cumming." 

"Yesss, daddy. Cum in me. Paint my insides. Do it in me. I wanna feel your warm cum inside me. Do it daddy, fuck me. I'm about to cum too. Let's cum together." She hissed.

He thrusted hard for a little while longer and soon the pressure became too much for him to hold back and so he buried himself to the hilt inside Alexis's pussy and unleashed his orgasm.

Alexis had brought her hand down to her clit and started rubbing too, bringing herself to orgasm as well, as she clenched around his cock, milking it for all it was worth.

Castle’s strokes slowed as he slammed himself inside her a couple more times, his cock spasming inside her multiple times, as he emptied himself inside his little girl.

Then he sighed and leaned forward on the desk, his elbows resting on either side of Alexis’s chest. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly a couple times.

“That was amazing. But also quite dangerous.” Alexis said as she felt him rest his head on her shoulder.

“But fun. Quite fun.” He chuckled deeply.

“Yeah, I guess. Anyway, we need to clean up before she comes back knocking.” Castle stood back up, his dick sliding out of Alexis.

Alexis stood up and grabbed her shorts to put them on. Her shirt was ripped to shreds and messed up, so she put her shawl around her body.

“You need to go deal with whatever preparations are left and I need to go clean up.” Alexis said.

“I’ll take care of this room.” He nodded and looked around, seeing what needed to be cleaned up.

As he moved around to pick up fallen objects, he heard the door open behind him.

Alexis was about to walk out but she stopped, “This isn’t going to be over, is it?” She looked back at him.

Castle stood up and looked at his daughter, there was something in her eyes, “What do you mean?”

“With you getting married to Beckett and stuff? Will this be over?” She asked.

Castle walked towards her and cupped her face, kissing her firmly.

“Not if you don’t want it to. I’m not going anywhere. Are you?” He asked back.

“No. I’m not. I’m all yours, _daddy._ ” She said that last word in a sultry moan.

Castle growled, “That’s my girl.” He kissed her again, dragging her body to his by grabbing her pert little ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic, or rather what is now chapter 1, got a very good response. I did not expect such a good response. I, of course, got some slight hate (that was removed). I told you what this story was and you still read it. That's your problem. But I suppose that was to be expected. Though there was this one anonymous person who really didn't like this story. That's the first time I've gotten death threats. Well, buddy, you said you knew where I lived and that you were watching, right? Here you go. This one is dedicated to you. 
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
